I Think About You
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: After Couples and Careers, before Tunes and Trials. Ally wants to perform I Think About You, leading to have to ask Austin for her to sing it. Auslly.


Authors Note: Hey! I'm here with another oneshot! This is set after Couples and Careers and before Tunes and Trials.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song I Think About You.

Ally POV

Dear Book,

The last few weeks have been eventful. First, my mother came home from Africa. I was so happy about that; It's been so long since she has been home. As much as I love my dad, I miss having my mom here. Do you know how awkward it was talking to my dad about my women problems?

After my mom came home, I finally got over my stage fright. After reading my mom's book, I realized that I shouldn't let my stage fright take over my life, that I should take a risk. And I did that. Well, with Austin's help. I was so happy that Austin helped me, I don't know what I would have done if Austin hadn't helped me. Well, most likely he would be in the front row of the audience, I would just stare into his beautiful brown eyes…

Snap out of it! You and Austin are not together anymore. We are just friends. Nothing more. Even though the brief relationship we had is over, I still can't wish we never broke up. It was either our careers or our happiness. In the end, our careers won.

All the hard work to be together; getting over my stage fright, singing on stage with Austin, to our kiss after the performance, to Kira saying that she will be Austin's girlfriend. I've never disliked someone in my life. Don't get me wrong, Kira's nice, it just hurt the moment she ruined our moment. After that, Austin and I were a bit more distant than before. However, he kept trying to break up with Kira to be with me; which he did. He even bought me a new piano, which broke in the cake. That led him to stealing yet another song of mine. Austin used that song to serenade me in front of everyone. After that, we were together...until our careers got in the way.

Anyways, about the song, I have to talk to him about that. You see, I'm holding a tiny concert, and I'm kinda wanting to use I Think About You. But seeing as Austin sang that in front of many people, many people think that song was for him and not me. So I need ask him if I can use the song.

Oh! I see him coming! Wish me luck,

Ally xx

"Hey Ally!" Austin said while walking up to the counter, "what are you doing?"

I looked up at him, "not much, just figuring out what to sing at my concert." I replied to him.

"Oh yeah! How's it going for it? What songs are you thinking about performing?" He asked me. I could tell he was genuinely happy about it and not just faking it.

I took a deep breath. Now or never. "Well...I actually need to talk to you about that. You see, I kinda, maybe want to use I Think About You as one of my songs. I know I wrote it for me, but then you kind of used it for me…" I looked down at this point blushing. "anyway, would it be possible to use that song?"

I risked looking up at him. It appeared to me like he was blushing a bit as well. And what was that I could in his eyes? That look that I haven't seen since we were dating, could it be? No Ally, stop it!

Austin realizing I was staring at him quickly looked down, finding his shoes quite interesting. "Uh," he started, "that's no problem. I mean it's your song. I don't see why it would be a problem. I mean, I only used that song because I'm, I mean was wanting to be with you." He trailed off.

The atmosphere suddenly became thick with awkwardness. "Um, uh great! Thanks so much. Um, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked him.

He quickly agreed with me before rushing out of the store. Weird.

Austin POV

Why is this happening right now? Right when everything is getting right on track to being normal, this had to happen! She just had to talk about the song. It's just so frustrating.

I went to the only person who will understand: Dez.

I saw him in the food court. "Dez!" I shouted at him. "I need your help."

He looked alarmed. "What type of help?" He lifted his backpack on the table, "if it's medical, then I got my first aid kit, I have a portable grill and pancake mix if it's for your pancake addiction -" I stopped him before he could pull anything more out.

"Dez! No! It's Ally. She's going to be using the song that I serenaded her with. If that doesn't make it bad, I then nearly told her I still liked her. I think I covered it up pretty well. But that's not the point! I just thought that was just our song, not one to be performing in concerts with. I just need your help Dez!" I told him.

He looked really happy then. "Wait! You like Ally still? Knew it!"

I looked at him in alarm. "Is that the only thing you caught on during everything I just said?" I asked him.

"No, I'm just really happy! Anyways, why don't you tell her about what your feeling with the song?"

"So I just go up to her and be like 'Oh Ally, could you not use that song, I feel like that's our song, even though were not dating anymore, I still feel like it.' That's not going to work Dez! It's just going to freak her out and make me look pathetic!" I exclaimed at him.

Dez looked alarmed and replied, "It was just a thought, geez!"

Immediately I felt bad, "I'm sorry Dez, I'm just stressed out here, I don't know what to do."

Dez thought about it for a moment, "Well, you both know the song, so why don't while she's performing it, you join her up on stage? It will look just like one of my favorite movies!" He then pulled out a kleenex out, "man, I really love that movie, just gets me so worked up."

"Okay then… So your saying I just surprise her while she's singing the song? That's brilliant Dez!"

"Well, they don't call me the Love Whisperer for nothing!"

"Yeah, they still don't call you that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today's the day, the day I'm going to tell Ally I still like her. Man I'm scared.

I'm currently behind the stage. Ally's onstage already. One more song until it's time.

She stopped singing. Then she's speaking. "Okay, well this is the last song. This one is called I Think About You, I wrote this about a guy, um, his names Austin." My heart stopped. "I wrote this when I really liked him. Well, he kinda stole this song and sang it to me." She giggles, "well we're not together anymore, but, I still have feelings for him. This one is for Austin." Then she starts.

(**Austin**, Ally, _Both_)

Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

Then autumn it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights, everything felt like magic.

**And I wonder if you miss me to.**

**If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew**

**(Ally looked over at me with shock in her eyes)**

I think about you when I open my eyes

**I think about you when I turn out the lights**

_I think about you every moment, everyday of my life_

_Your on my mind all the time. Its true._

How long till I stop pretending,

What we have is everlasting

Oh ohh

**And if all we are is just a moment**

**Don't forget me cause I won't and**

**I can't help myself**

I think about you, oh oh

**I think about you, oh**

I think about you when I open my eyes

**I think about you every evening when I turn out the light**

_I think about you every moment everyday of my life_

_Your on my mind all the time its true_

_I think about you you you you you_

During the song we had drifted closer to one another. This seemed just like when we were singing when Ally lost her stage fright.

We just stood there just staring at each others eyes. Standing there until the audience applauded. We jumped back, the noise startling us. We turned so we were facing them, waving and thanking them before we left the stage.

Once backstage, Ally and I faced each other. We just stood in front of each other in silence; neither one of us wanting to make the first move. Finally I broke it. "So, good performance out there." I told her. Lame first move, but it will have to do.

Ally looked relieved at my attempt. "Thanks. I guess I could say the same for you. About that, what was that? Like, why did you do that?" She had asked me.

I sighed. I guess its time to tell her I still like her as well. "Well, I might, wait know, I still have feelings for you. And don't you go saying that you don't have them for me; I heard you tell the whole audience that you still do. As for the song, well, honestly I don't know. I just wanted to let you know I still liked you."

I looked at Ally, waiting for her response. She looked conflicted. "Austin," she began, "I have no idea. Like yeah, I still have feelings for you, no doubt in my mind. Yet, look back to what happened before? Our careers got in the way. What would we do?" She asked.

I thought about that, she had a good point. "Were always going to be best friends, and partners. I think last time, we just got our relationship complicated with it. I think we just need to balance it with our careers. What do you say?"

"Last time we got into a fight, then we broke up. I don't want that to happen again."

"We'll talk about it. Last time we were scared to hurt each others feelings. We just got to be honest with each other. Ally, I want to be with you. Please?"

She didn't respond. Instead she grabbed my face and kissed me. Instantly I kissed her back. All of those weeks of wishing to be back together, all of the tension released into the kiss. The kiss became more passionate once our tongues touched. Exploring her mouth felt like a dream. Eventually the need for air became relevant. We broke apart, our bodies still pressed against each other, breathing deeply to try to refill our lungs.

Once I regained my breath, I looked down at her. "So, is that a yes?" I asked her. Just to be sure, you never know.

She giggled, "Was that not clear enough?" She asked me.

I smirked, "You know, I am still confused on your answer, care to tell me it again?"

She slapped my arm. "Jerk." She muttered.

I leaned down to her ear, "Your jerk."

She smiled, "Yes, my jerk." With that I leaned down to kiss her again

Voila!

Hope you all liked this.

Hopefully my next one shot won't take months. I'm planning to upload at least once or twice a month.

Anyways, please review. I like reading all of your reviews, even the criticism one's.


End file.
